Coward
by Ulquishinee
Summary: After a night of passion with Drakken, Shego runs away like a coward in fear of the morning after. But will she be brave enough to face whatever life throws at her next? AU-ish/DrakkenxShego/RonxKim/rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1: Part one

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners/creators! What I do own though is my ideas and possible OC's!

**A/N: **I changed the title and the summary, as well some things, but mostly it's the same!

**Coward**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Chapter one – part one – The night that changed everything**

The lair was eerily quiet as Shego made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She wondered what Dr. Drakken was up to when she had heard him fussing over something in his lab about twenty minutes ago. 'Take over the World' plans had been going slow at the moment because Drakken couldn't seem to come up with anything. Not like he ever succeeded with his schemes, but he had never let his failures get in his way. It had been almost like his job to try and take over the world at least once every two months.

Though, Shego didn't mind at all. She wasn't complaining of the free time that she could spend doing nothing – like she liked the most – or spending her time in a resort, spending her money – another one of her favorite pass times.

It did seem weird, though, that Drakken couldn't come up with a new plan in over six months. He also seemed detached and only bothered her if he needed something from her, or if he couldn't find something. He didn't even react when she commented about his lack of ideas the other day and that made her frown. Drakken always yelled at her to shut up or tried to come up with a witty enough remark that usually had no effect on her. She didn't want to admit it, but it worried her just a tad bit.

Reaching the kitchen Shego flipped the light switch on, so she wouldn't bump against the counters and other objects that could be in her way and walked straight to the sink. She grabbed a glass, which she pulled from a cupboard above the sink, and filled it with water from the tap and leaned against a counter behind her, taking big gulps from the glass. She downed the whole glass of the cool, tap water and sighed; she had been so thirsty.

Her thougths strayed back to the blue skinned man and she once again wondered what he was doing at the moment. Was he asleep or was he in his lab, trying and failing to come up with anything? She let another sigh escape her dual colored lips and pushed herself away from the counter. She placed the empty glass in the sink and made her way out of the kitchen, turning the light off as she went.

Again in the corridor she listened for any sounds, but didn't hear any. Her feet carried her through the halls, but not in the direction of her room. Her destination was suddenly programmed in her brain and her consciousness could only watch from the side lines as her body carried her in the direction of Drakken's room, which was in the exact opposite direction of her quarters.

Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she was already at his door and was pressing her ear against it and listened intently if he was there or not. But her ears were met by silence. Tentatively she took hold of the handle, biting her lip as she twisted it. The door creaked, as she pushed it open a crack enough to fit her head through.

She peeked inside the room and her eyes were met by the sight of Drakken lying on his bed. His eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling. She frowned.

"Dr. D," she called softly moving inside the room and shutting the door behind her with a soft click. His only acknowledgment of her was a soft 'hmm'.

"You okay Dr. Drakken?" Shego asked as she moved closer to the still man on the bed.

"Never better," he replied in his usual voice, still starring at the ceiling. Shego rolled her eyes at him and sat down next to him on the bed, waiting for him to say something else, even if it was to just kick her out of his room.

The fact that it was his bedroom made Shego slightly uncomfortable since it was the first time she had set foot in it, and also wearing a silk green nightgown with black lace adorning it wasn't making her comfortable. She heard him sigh besides her and turned her head to look at him.

"What do you want, Shego?" he asked softly. His eyes travelled over her body for the briefest of seconds before he looked away.

"I was wondering," Shego started ignoring the chill that went down her spine at his eyes travelling over her form. "Is something bothering you?" She bit her lip hoping that she her question wouldn't make him flip at her. Shego wasn't used to being nice to people, so actually showing concern for someone was foreign to her.

Her question was met with silence and she sighed. She felt so dumb sitting there and waiting on someone that obviously didn't want to talk to her. She was about to lift herself off the bed, but Drakken's cool hand grabbed her forearm, stopping her intention.

"You really want to know?" he asked as he rose into a sitting position. Shego nodded a bit unsure by Drakken's sudden serious tone. His hand was still holding her arm and she felt her skin tingle at his touch. The feeling wasn't unpleasant at all, and she didn't shake it off like she would any other person that would try to touch her.

There was silence once more as Shego looked back at Drakken still waiting for him to speak. Whatever it was that had made him like this was showing on his face, his expression anxious. Taking a deep breath and releasing it Drakken decided to just say it.

"Shego," he let go of her arm, which made her a bit disappointed and in turn made her confused why she felt disappointment. He started fidgeting and she had the sudden urge to just tell him to spit it out, but she controlled that urge. And then he spoke:

"I-I think I love you, Shego."

**TBC…**

**A/N: 03/11/2012: Edited for grammatical and spelling errors! **Leave me a **review** of what you thought of it! C:

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	2. Chapter 1: Part two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners/creators! What I do own though is my ideas and possible OC's!

**Warning: Adult contents in this chapter! Hope that people who are under seventeen aren't too sensitive to that stuff. C:**

**Coward**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Chapter 1 – part two – The night that changed everything**

"I-I think I love you, Shego."

Shego could only stare back at her boss in utter shock. Had she overheard him? 'Yeah, that should be it because there is no way that he…' she trailed off in her thoughts and a sarcastic laugh suddenly burst from her lips. "That's really funny, Dr. D." She made a move to put a hand on his shoulder meaning to shake it, but burst out laughing again. "For a moment there I thought you were serious." When her laughter subsided and she had wiped off her tears of mirth she noticed that Drakken was looking away from her with a sad expression on his blue features.

"Y-You're serious?" she whispered and he nodded before lying back in bed. "You may go Shego, if you had a good laugh." His tone was cold and he pointed at the door not even looking at her. Shego bit her lip; he was telling the truth, was he? 'He loves me? But why?' she wondered. The question left her curious and she wanted to know.

"Why do you love me?" Her sudden question made Drakken's head snap side ways to look at her. "I don't understand-" she continued when he still said nothing. Shaking her head her green eyes looked at him pleading for an answer. "How could anyone love some-" she was stopped from finishing that sentence by Drakken putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't say that Shego." He looked straight into her eyes, his black eyes piercing her soul. They starred at each other for long moment before he sighed when he saw apprehension in her emerald green orbs. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Shego could only gape at him in shock, as Drakken grew more confident with his speach. "You're smart, witty and you can be a pain in the ass sometimes." He chuckled at his last statement before his tone got serious again. "But," he trailed off looking away from her again. "How could someone like you love someone like me?" He finished and Shego saw sadness in his black orbs, along with the need of her to accept his love even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

It made her sad because she knew that she couldn't say the same to him. She'd be lying if she told him that she loved him too. There was this certain fondness that she felt for him, but it wasn't nearly as strong as feelings of love.

Her palms settled on either side of his face and Drakken looked shocked at the look in her eyes. It was gentle and caring and his eyes widened when, without any warning, her lips came crashing down on his, and it gave him hope. Hope that maybe someday she would love him back.

Shego was shocked at her own actions; was she really going to do this to make him happy? Her mind had some doubts that her actions were wrong and unnecessary, while her body had none. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, gasping in his mouth when she felt his tongue touch her own and she tangled her hands in his long, black locks. She pushed him back on the bed their lips still locked together, and straddled his lap. His cool hands moved up her legs pushing up her nightgown up to her waist feeling the smooth, soft skin there. They pulled away from each other for Shego to pull the nightgown over her head and toss it on the floor.

Drakken's eyes darkened with lust at seeing Shego in nothing but her green lacy underwear. Shego apparently didn't wear a bra when she went to sleep because her breasts were exposed to his lust filled gaze. Shego saw the look in his eyes and a shiver went down her spine. She bent down towards him and captured his lips in another kiss that grew more heated by the second. Her hands worked the buttons of his shirt while his ran the length of her spin, his fingers sending electrical shocks through her skin to her nerve endings.

She grinded her hips against his feeling him grow hard at the feeling, a moan of her own escaping her lips at the feeling. They broke away from each other the need for air too strong and his lips went to her neck leaving butterfly kisses on her heated skin. She pushed down on his hips hard and he bit her neck enough to make a bruise, but not break the skin. He sucked gently on the spot and Shego felt her body turn to mush at the feeling.

Still trying to remove his shirt she ripped open the last buttons and, pulling him into a sitting position, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the floor where her nightgown lay. She ran her hands over his torso in circular motions, pinching his nipples that looked almost black and earned a gasp from the blue skinned man underneath her. Drakken's mouth suddenly wrapped around one of her nipple, while she hovered over him, and a moan escaped her when he gently suckled and bit on it. With one hand he held her around her waist and with the other he pinched and rubbed her other breast, making her head fall back and a moan of wanton escape her throat. She tangled her right hand bringing his mouth closer and arch in to his touch, while her other hand moved south.

Her hand slipped under the waist band of his pants, stroking him through his boxers and she felt him pulse against her warm hand. His lips broke away from her nipple and he she saw his eyes shut at the feeling and his pulse to spike. "Shego," he whispered against her flesh and the passion in his voice made shivers run down her spine. "I want to touch you down there." He kissed her other breast and pulled her hand out of his pants. "May I?" he whispered in her ear pulling her closer to him.

Shego trembled in his hands, but nodded feeling him shift them so she was now lying on the bed with him on top of her. His black eyes were clouded and focused only on the beautiful woman before him. He lowered his head to her neck and licked the skin from her ear all the way to the crook of her neck, leaving a trail down the column of her long and slender neck. Shego shuddered at the feeling tangling her hands in his hair again and bringing his lips back to hers for a searing kiss.

When they pulled away Drakken moved lower down her body kissing and nipping on her skin making Shego moan and gasp under him. He gave her breasts the same attention like before and Shego could feel a liquid warmth pooling between her legs soaking her underwear. The smell of her arousal was becoming more prominent the lower he got and soon he was pulling her undergarments off of her. Shego felt so exposed now completely naked in front of the man that was her boss and maybe even something more. She felt like this was her first time except her first time had been years ago.

She had been fifteen years old and she and her boyfriend Cormac had been going out for about seven months. At the time she hid her powers from everyone, especially her boyfriend. If he had known he would have dumped her, so she always acted normal and it was quite easy since she had already learned how to control her powers. She remembered the night that she had lost her virginity, but more than anything, she wished that she could forget it. They got into a huge fight that day after she saw him with another girl. That night he came to her house completely drunk and pleading for her to forgive him. At first she wanted to cast him away, but he had gotten down on his knees and she just couldn't shut the door in his face, so she had let him inside. He told her how much he loved her and she ended up having her first time on the rug in her living room. It had been the worst experience of her life since he was so rough to her in his drunken state. And after that he had just left her there crying her eyes out and bleeding from her most intimate of places on the floor. Her relationship ended quickly after that because he wanted more and she was just too scared to be hurt again.

And now she was naked in front of her boss, but strangely she didn't feel frightened. This situation was different than that years ago and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Cormac hadn't loved her for real like Drakken loved her and she knew that this was going to be a completely different experience.

Drakken's hands spread her legs and Shego felt more wetness pool between her legs. By the way Drakken licked his lips she could tell that he saw it too and his hands tentatively touch her mound of flesh and her hips jerked when he touched her clit. Her wetness coated his fingers and he brought them to his mouth and licked them clean. Seemingly satisfied with the taste, he took hold of her thighs and Shego moaned when she felt his hot mouth attach to her clit. She bucked her hips against his mouth and could only moan and tangle her hands in the bed sheets. His tongue dived in for more taste and she felt like she was on fire, her every nerve ending suddenly sensitive. His fingers joined his tongue and she felt him slip them inside her heat. All the sensations were too much and she felt a tightening in her abdomen and then she exploded.

Panting hard she stared at the ceiling feeling Drakken remove his fingers from her and he came up to steal a kiss from her moist lips. She felt herself on his tongue and admired the taste that was her own mixed with his. "Shego," Drakken whispered in her ear and she 'hmm-ed' in contentment. "Do you want to…?" he trailed off, but she knew what he meant. Taking a deep breath and feeling his scent of hot chocolate and mints waft in her nose she nodded and felt him shift again.

She watched him take off his pants and boxers and closed her eyes when she felt him settle between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his hip to encourage him, and felt him penetrate her. No pain was felt when he moved and Shego could only moan and wrap her legs around him tighter and bring him closer. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they moved in against each time. Shego returned his movements with her own, feeling him go deeper and his pace quicken. She clung to him for dear life when he moved as hard and as fast as he could and she could feel once again that familiar tightening in her abdomen. She tightened around him as she exploded again and almost screamed her orgasm. It set off his own climax and he came hard at the feeling of her walls squeezing him.

Both layed down on the bed, sweaty and exhausted, and Drakken pulled out of her. They stared at the ceiling for long moments until their breathing returned to normal. Drakken pulled Shego's body close and buried his head in her long black hair. Soon she could feel him relax besides her and his breathing even out and she knew he was asleep.

She would have fallen asleep herself if a dilemma wasn't bothering her. And now that her mind was no longer clouded by lust she felt the impact of the situation she had just put herself in. 'What if this ruined everything?' was the sudden question her subconscious told her. Did she want to lie and hurt him by having sex with him if she didn't love him back? He didn't deserve to just be her sex toy because he had feelings for her and she could get amazing sex from him. He deserved a woman that would make love to him and not because she got pleasure from it, but because she loved him and wanted to pleasure him equally pleasuring herself in the process, and she wasn't this woman. She was just plain old Shego and she couldn't look him in the eyes tomorrow and say that it had been a mistake and pretend like it didn't happen.

She untangled from his warm embrace and got out of his bed. She picked up her underwear and nightgown and put them on hastily. After covering Drakken's naked body she kissed his forehead and whispered a quiet 'Goodbye' before she left his room shutting the door behind her.

Once in the hallway she went to her room and got dressed and filled a suitcase with her clothes, grabbed her i-phone and left the room. She had to leave tonight so she went to the hangar and 'borrowed' one of the planes. With another look back at the lair and making sure that no one saw her, she got into the plane and left before the sun could rise.

**TBC…**

**A/N: 03/11/2012: Edited for grammatical and spelling errors! **Leave me a **review** of what you thought of it! C:

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners/creators! And I also don't own the name "Matter Cutter" I used for Shego in this chapter! It belongs to **Iapsa**, who came up with it and is also an author of quite a few KP fics! What I do own though is my ideas and any possible OC's I might have in this fic!

**Coward**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Chapter two – What now…?**

Shego drew in a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh. She was sitting in the pilot's sea, the plain on auto-pilot, since her thoughts were too distraught for her to focus on flying the aircraft. She felt confused and guilty. Confused because she still couldn't fathom why she had gotten intimate with her boss after he had told her of his feelings and guilty because she had slept with him and, in result, her absence would cause him pain – emotional pain.

She was also confused as to what to do now and where to go. She couldn't go to Team Go, since she wasn't one of them anymore, even though they were still her family. Though, she could imagine walking inside the GO tower and saying 'Oh hey guys. Can I crash here?' and the picture made her smile just a little bit.

The idea of staying in a hotel popped in her head. She had plenty of money, so staying in a hotel or just a cheap motel wouldn't be a problem. But then again, she was also a wanted criminal and someone might call the cops if they saw her, the Matter Cutter, staying in a hotel like she was a normal person.

And then she remebered that Camille and Adrena Lynn had told her if she ever needed a place to stay in case Drakken's lair was destroyed in a failed attempt to take over the world, she could always stay with them. "You have to have options, right? And we really don't mind the company," had said Camille.

'That's it', she thought and picked up her i-phone. Scrolling through her contacts she found Camille's number and pressed the call button, not even caring that it was two in the morning – this was important after all.

"Hello," Camille's voice was groggy and a yawn followed it a second after.

"Hey Camille," Shego heard grumbling on the other end and then came Camille's voice, a bit annoyed this time, "Shego, is that you? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Camille was ranting and Shego heard shuffling on the other end. "Two in the morning," Camille continued, not quite done, and Shego couldn't stop the giggle from escaping from her lips.

"Stop laughing and better tell me what it is, or I'm hanging up and going back to sleep," her friend once more said, now in a calmer voice. Shego sighed softly, not sure anymore if she should trouble Camille with her problems. "Shego, are you still there?" Shego found herself nodding her head, but then stopped, since Camille couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'm still here..." she trailed off and Camille sighed.

"Spit it out Shego! I have to wake up at seven o'clock and you know I need my ten hours of sleep," said Camille now sounding completely wide awake.

Taking a deep breath, Shego decided to just 'spit it out' like Camille suggested. It wasn't like she had anything to fear, which was also completely irrational and out of character for her. "I need a place to stay," she said simply, hopping that Camille wouldn't ask why. There was a pause on the other end and then Camille did just that.

"Sure, you know that you can always stay with me and Adrena, but why? What did Drakken do this time?" Shego smiled again about the 'again' part. Shego had left Drakken a couple of times before. Once when he wanted to clone her – which was against her contract – and other times because he just sucked at being a super villain – she thought he was too good to be evil and tended to overdo it.

"Shego?" the sound of Camille's voice jarred her out of her thoughts. She sighed softly, before answering, "Yeah, it's about Drakken, but I'd rather not talk about it on the phone. It's too complicated." Camille made a 'hmm' sound on the other end. "Okay, but you'll still have a lot of explaining to do when you get here," Camille said and Shego heard more shuffling on the other end. "Okay, see you soon." Shego murmured the same and heard a click, indicating that Camille hung up. Feeling a little better, she disengaged the auto-pilot and set off for Camille's house.

The fly from Drakken's lair to Camille's house took roughly forty five minutes and soon Shego found herself landing in the big airplane hangar, situated near a mansion-like looking villa. She could see a black jeep parked near the runway and two figures waiting by it expectantly – Camille and Adrena Lynn, she concluded.

She landed the plane smoothly, all the while she thought of how she would explain her situation to Camille and Adrena. It was complicated, just like she had said and she was unsure if she could talk about something that was an unknown territory for her on a regular basis. She didn't share her feelings often – almost never actually – and even though they were her friends, she didn't know how to open up to people and express her feelings – aside from anger, irritation and sarcasm, of course.

When she got out of the plane, she was immediately hugged by Adrena Lynn. "Oh Shego, I'm so glad to see you," she said with excitement and Shego tried not to roll her eyes. How she could be so cheerful even at 3'o clock in the morning was beyond her. But she was silently thankful for it. Camille was giving her a meaningful look as she, too, came up to her to give her a hug. From that one look, she could tell that she still wanted to know why Shego needed a place to stay in the middle of the night. Shego gave her a look that said 'later' and grabbed her bag and moved towards the black jeep. Adrena Lynn gave Camille a look, asking if she could ask her what they both wanted to find out, but Camille shook her head and Adrena nodded and trailed behind Shego, asking if she needed anything.

"I'm just very tired," Shego said as nonchalantly as possible and she wasn't lying. She was both physically and mentally tired. "Okay, we'll get you settled in," Adrena Lynn said with a smile and hopped in the back seat, while Shego took the passenger seat in the front and Camille settled in the driver's seat and started the car to take them from the airplane hangar to the big mansion about a mile away.

**X~~~~~X 6: 15 AM - Back at the lair X~~~~~X**

The room was almost completely dark when he woke up and because of the obvious lack of windows in the lair, he could only conclude that it was already morning. With a groan he rolled over on his side and it took him a moment to note that there was something missing. At first he didn't know what it was because obviously his mind wasn't working properly yet. It took him a couple of minutes, but eventually he sighed and stretched his arms wide. And then he knew what was missing.

He shot up from his bed and searched for the light switch in the room. It took him a moment and when he switched it on, he found that he was right – she was gone. The bed sheets where crumpled and when he looked down, he was naked – which meant it hadn't been a dream – and there was still the lingering scent of their actions hours prior that night.

He slipped on his pajama bottoms and left his room, in hopes he's see if she was in her own room. He ran down the hallway and when he came up to her door, he hesitated in stepping in. It took him a minute to compose himself, before he knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again. With still no answer, he took a deep breath and twisted the knob and slowly pushed open the door. What he wasn't expecting was to be met with an empty room and no Shego.

**TBC…**

**A/N: 03/11/2012: Edited for grammatical and spelling errors! **Leave me a **review** of what you thought of it! C:

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners/creators! And I also don't own the name "Matter Cutter" I used for Shego in chapter two! It belongs to **Iapsa**, who came up with it and is also an author of quite a few KP fics! What I do own though is my ideas and any possible OC's I might have in this fic!

**A/N: **Another chapter finally up! Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with other things, so it took me while to finish this chapter! As you definitely have noticed already, I changed the title and summary of this fic because I felt it was more fitting.

Anyway, big thanks to people who reviewed it up until now and haven't given up on it! ENJOY! C:

**Coward**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Chapter three – The unexpected call for help from...**

**3: 05 AM – Hours prior, back at Camille's house~~**

The ride to the house was silent and Shego was actually thankful for it. She was not in the mood for talking of any kind; not even a short chit-chat with friends she hadn't seen for quite some time. Though, she could feel a slight tension in the air, but her fatigue helped her to ignore it for that moment. Her eyes were dropping and she found herself nodding off and then, what seemed like seconds after, – which probably was – Camille was shaking her shoulder and Shego could see they had reached the mansion-like villa and pulling up in the driveway.

Her body moved on auto-pilot as she robotically opened the door and pushed it open to get out of the jeep. Adrena had her bag slung over her left shoulder and was waiting for her expectantly, and Shego was left wondering when she had gotten out of the car. She flinched almost imperceptibly as Camille came up behind her and gave her a gentle push. Flanked by her two friends, Shego walked in the same robotic way towards the front doors of the house.

She payed no mind to the huge three storey villa, already having been there a couple of times and already knew what to expect. Starting from the numerous bedrooms and bathrooms; the tennis court on top of the roof; the gigantic pool in the back; the living room with the big plasma screen television and stereo system and the mini-bar and hot tub in the basement. There were five cars parked in front of the house – obviously, the property of Camille – all of them expensive and exclusive, but Shego just tuned out her surroundings and let herself be lead by Adrena and Camille.

How Adrena and Camille got her up the stairs and in one of the guest bedrooms was like one, big blur to Shego. She only vaguely registered being led through the spacious entrance hall, through another double door, her boots making a soft, barely audible sound on the marble floor, a complete opposites to Camille's and Adrena Lynn's loud ones. She almost tripped on the stairs once, but two pairs of arms stopped her from losing her footing and rest of the way to the second floor went without incident.

When the light flickered on – Camille or Adrena Lynn probably had hit the light switch – she did a quick once over the room. The guest bedroom was spacious, in different shades of blue and green, with a double bed, a big wardrobe next to it on one side and a door leading to a bathroom on the other, and another one opposites the entryway, leading outside to a terrace with a view over the gigantic pool. For her it could be in darker shades for the interior, but at that moment she didn't care.

She walked inside the room and fell upon the bed and buried her face in one of the soft, white pillow. "Do you want anything, sweetie?" Adrena Lynn asked as she walked inside the room with Camille behind her, who was strangely quiet. Adrena set down her bag and waited with a hopeful smile, her coal-black eyes staring at Shego's prone form on the bed. Shego smiled just slightly into the pillow. Adrena had opted to call her 'sweetie' whenever she was in a gloomy mood.

"I'm tired," Shego mumbled into the pillow, "I just want to sleep." Adrena and Camille shared a look and with a sigh, Camille left the room, knowing that it would be no use to try and get Shego to tell them what happened. "Okay, see you in the morning, but call if you need anything," Shego heard Adrena Lynn say before she left the room. Sighing, she lifted her head from the pillow, her raven black hair a bit messed from her earlier actions with Drakken.

It was hard to believe now that only about two hours ago she had been engaged in passionate sex with Drakken, but she had to accept that it had indeed happened. And also that she was indeed in one of Camille's guest bedrooms and thinking about it. It was strange how things could change from normal to upside down from only a couple of words and twenty three minutes of wonderful, breath-taking, mind-blowing, toe-curling love making. The memory still sent shivers down her spine and tingles all over her skin where his hands had touched it.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and rolled on her back in the bed. She stared at the ceiling for long moments, until her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

**X~~~~~X**

**7: 19 AM – Present time, back at Drakken's lair~~**

It was exactly one hour and four minutes since Drakken discovered Shego's room void of said beautiful woman, he had been hoping to find there. It took him almost five minutes to comprehend that he was actually staring at an empty room and not the beautiful vision that Shego could present. When the realization had finally set in, it had taken him another ten minutes to decide on what to do.

After taking a quick shower and putting on his usual dark blue, mad-scientist ensemble, doctor Drakken paced Shego's room like a mad man. He knew that possibly rubbing a hole in the black carpet underneath his feet with all of his pacing wouldn't help him find Shego, but he couldn't stop himself. He was full of nervous energy and he needed some kind of outlet, or he felt like he would lose it.

He couldn't bring himself to calm down no matter how much he tried. Not even the lingering scent of Shego's perfume calmed him – just the opposites, it made him yearn for her all the more. It was hard to accept that the woman he loved, confessed said feelings to and made love to, ran away to who knows where. And the worst was that he had had the sneaking suspicion in his heart that this would happen, but he still had went to such lengths to confess his feelings to Shego.

The only person Drakken blamed was himself and he felt it was fitting because he had been the one to screw it up by opening his big mouth. It did hurt, though, to know that he might never see her again. And that was something that would never change about him – he was selfish. He wanted Shego to love him, but if he couldn't get her love then he wanted her to be around – even if she would never reciprocate his feelings.

It was heart-breaking to even think about it, but having her around would be a hundred times better than being without her. But, no matter how hopeless he felt, he wasn't giving up.

He would find Shego and to do that, he decided to do the unspeakable. This would trample his pride in the dirt, but he had no other choice, if he wished to find and have Shego back in his life once more. For a just a second he wondered if Shego was worth loosing his pride over and the answer came to him as easily as taking his next breath – she was!

**X~~~~~X**

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep…

A pale, thin, feminine hand appeared from beneath cream color sheets and reached for the beeping object. When the first few grabs for it were unsuccessful because the owner of said hand couldn't locate it on the night stand, a head-full of reddish-auburn hair appeared from under the covers, leaf-green eyes squinting in the bright morning light.

Before the still drowsy girl could fully recover from her sleepy state, in a flash of pink, a small form landed on the night stand and stopped the noise by hitting the off-button. "Thank you, Rufus," the auburn haired girl said in a sleep filled voice, which was followed by a long yawn. The little, pink mole rat, Rufus, made a sound as if to say 'you're welcome' and then made for his bed, happy that he could go back to sleep.

The girl, on the other hand, threw the covers off herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Stretching her arms over her head, she moaned softly and was about to stand on her still unsteady legs, when a strong, male arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against the man besides her in the bed.

"Good morning," his voice was still husky from sleep as it reached her ears and she giggled when he kissed the nape of her neck from behind.

"Ron, stop that," she giggled more as he pulled her on his lap and continued laying gentle kisses all over the column of her neck.

"Stop what?" he teased kissing her jaw line, his hands wandering over her hips and waist, pushing up her baby blue nightgown and exposing the white cotton panties underneath. Occasionally, his hands lightly ghosted over the swell of her breasts and she sighed softly at the sensation.

"I-I can't Ron, I have to mmm-" she started to protest, when he silenced her by capturing her lips with his. With a groan she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with fervor, letting his tongue take hers for a dance. She moved on top of his lap so she was straddling his hips and she could feel his arousal poking her between her panty-covered folds.

Ron's hands settled on her hips and he lightly grinded against her. Things actually would have gotten further if it wasn't for something small but hard thrown directly at Ron's head. "Ouch," he exclaimed, having to break the kiss with his girlfriend, "What was that KP?"

Kim was just as confused as he was, when there was a rather small and squeaky 'ahem' coming from the night stand, or rather, on top of it. Rufus was tapping his clawed foot in indignation.

"Rufus," Ron groaned and fell back against his pillow. But Kim found the moment rather hilarious, as she giggle. She leaned over Ron and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you Rufus, I had no time to lie in bed all day anyway." She winked at Ron's disgruntled look and quickly bolted from the bed, narrowly escaping Ron's attempt to grab at her and stop her from getting away.

"Come back here, Kimberly Ann Possible, I'm not done with you," he shouted as he leaped off the bed after her. He almost got slammed in the face by the bath room door as he tried to stop her from locking it. Kim giggled and suddenly released the door and stepped out of the way. This made Ron lose his balance and he went sprawling like a log on the bath room tiles. This made Kim crack up even more and she nearly fell over if it wasn't for the sink to grab on to.

Ron started laughing, too, and rolled over on his back. They didn't hear Rufus swearing in his rodent language and putting his pillow over his head to stop the sound from reaching his mole rat ears. When Kim recovered from her laughing fit, she just looked back at Ron. He was staring back at her with his light brown eyes, as if it was normal to lie on the bath room floor like he was casually reclining in a chair.

It had been two years since she and Ron graduated Middleton High and they were still together even if they had spent most of that time apart because of their separate choices in choosing colleges. Both of them had also matured in this time, of course. Though, Ron more than her – or maybe it was because he was more mature in the way he now looked. He had had a growth spurt and was now a foot taller and also effectively towered over her much smaller and lithe frame. He had also started working out – which she hadn't wanted to believe at first because the boy liked to spend most of his time in Bueno Nacho. Or used to, apparently.

Though, he hadn't been a weakling before, due to the fact that he had been the runner in the football team at school, but he hadn't been nearly as buff as he was now. Even now, lying on the bath room floor in only a pair of white boxer shorts, he continued to amaze and tease her at the same time. His shoulders were now broad, his arms covered in sinewy muscles as well as his chest and he had perfect six-pack abs. Her eyes strayed lower, blushing as she remembered what he hid underneath those boxers, missing his grin.

"What are you looking at?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts and her eyes strayed back to his face to meet his gaze. A big, cheeky grin was stretching his lips. His blond hair was now longer and his bangs fell over his light brown eyes, but was otherwise messy and sticking up in every direction. His face had also lost its roundish shape and this also added to his new manly look. He had been cute before, but now he was literally gorgeous and irresistible.

"Oh nothing at all," she shrugged feigning nonchalance and turned around, intending to take a shower, once more missing his mischievous look as he picked himself up off the bath room floor and closed the door with his foot. The sound of it slaming shut echoed in the room and the next moment she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her back flush against his front.

"You sure about that?" he teased, "…because it didn't look that way."

"Yup, I'm pretty sure," she said dismissively, but it was hard for her to keep her face straight and hold back the grin that was forming on her lips. "Now will you let me take a shower?" she added when he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Oh no, no, no! Not happening…unless-" Ron's hands played with the hem of her nightgown as he spoke lowly in her ear, "…you let me join you, that is."

Kim snorted despite herself, earning a pinch in her sides from Ron, who was serious about his offer. "No, I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn like a good, little boy." She laughed and squirmed when Ron started to tickle her sides.

"I'm hardly a little boy!" Ron playfully whispered as he nipped her earlobe, making Kim melt against his taller and stronger frame. With a sigh, Kim turned her head sideways to meet his lips, finding that she couldn't resist him no matter how she tried to show him that she was stronger than his seductive scent and taste.

Ron broke their kiss only to turn her around, so they were face to face with each other – face to chest in Kim's case – and then recaptured her lips once more. Kim's hands settled on his hips, but didn't stay there, as they continued their journey upwards slowly. Her small, delicate fingertips ran over his perfectly sculpted abs, lingering there for a moment before they moved higher on his torso. When her warm palms settled on his pectorals, Kim felt him shudder and took pleasure in knowing that she could affect him the same way he did her.

"So does this means, I can join you?" Ron whispered when he finally let her take a breath from their long make out session. He was grinning and cupping her cheeks in his palms, his eyes a shade darker than usual.

Kim returned his grin. "I don't know, can you?" Ron's grin grew even more if that was possible at her words and he picked her up suddenly, making her squall in surprise.

"I definitely can."

**X~~~~~X**

After Kim and Ron were done with their morning shower, as well as with something more physical, both were now sitting in the living room by their makeshift table that consisted of two carton boxes covered with a bright yellow tablecloth. Both of them were dressed in equally white and fluffy bathrobes and were eating heated-up leftover pizza from their last night's dinner. Rufus had also joined them and was eating nachos with cheese and lounging around on the 'table'.

Kim and Ron had moved into their small, three room apartment only two weeks ago, so there weren't many pieces of furniture, except for a double-bed and a bedside-table in the bedroom, a red sofa in the living room and some kitchen appliances as well as a washing machine in the kitchen. Both of them had decided that having their own place after they graduated from their respective colleges would be better than living with their parents. Not that they didn't love their parents, but having their own place gave them more freedom as well as privacy. Also, moving in with each other had been yet another big step-up in their relationship they had been more than ready to take.

They were both looking forward to a relaxing Saturday morning, possibly, followed by a slow, uneventful afternoon, when Kim's communicator distracted the couple at the table. Knowing it was Wade – because there wasn't anyone else who would try to reach her on her communicator – Kim answered and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh hi Wade, what's up?" Kim said, already feeling that it wouldn't be a slow and uneventful day like she had thought. She wasn't wrong when Wade cut to the chase immediately.

"You both won't believe who is asking for your help," Wade said and Kim and Ron shared an intrigued if not nervous look.

"Oh, who is it then?" Kim asked shrugging off the uneasiness she suddenly felt.

"Better if you see for yourselves."

The screen turned black for a second before the last person appeared on it and both Kim and Ron gasped, "Drakken."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay! And…Review…Review…Review! I don't get motivated to update faster and focus more of my attention on this story if there is no one who wants it to be continued!**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners/creators! And I also don't own the name "Matter Cutter" I used for Shego in chapter two! It belongs to **Iapsa**, who came up with it and is also an author of quite a few KP fics! What I do own though is my ideas and any possible OC's I might have in this fic!

**A/N: **I know it's been a long, long, long, long time since I last updated and I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting so far.

I'm also sorry that there are things some people are wondering about, but I haven't answered them. Well, here I go for the more pressing questions:

**DrakkenandShegoLover1: **You asked why I made it a point to write about Kim and Ron's personal life if it didn't really contribute to the situation or story line very much. Well, it was my way of introducing them into the story and I wanted to put an emphasis on them since they will be in this story quite a lot. Thank you for asking, though.

**HigherSilver: **In your P.S. You said that it was very stupid to have Shego stay with Adrena Lynn and Camille and that Shego usually stays with guys (Motor Ed, Junior, Drakken, her Brothers). Yes, I admit that is true and I don't mind you giving your 2 cents, but then again, in the situation as she is now, can you really imagine her going to guys with her love problems. That's more of a woman's field. Plus, this is fan fiction, so I can make her friends with whoever I choose. But thanks for your thoughts anyway.

Okay, I'm done talking. Enjoy.

**Coward**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Chapter four – The desperate archenemy**

The screen turned black for a second before the last person appeared on it and both Kim and Ron gasped, "Drakken?"

The silence that followed their exclamation was almost deafening. Drakken fought the urge to fidget, as the green eyes of his archenemy and the brown ones of her sidekick stared at him. Even the little, pink mole rat had stopped snacking on its nachos that were covered in a thick layer of cheese, and was starring at him with wide, beady, black eyes. What did they call it, again? Something with an 'r', he was almost positive because the word was on the forefront of his mind somewhere, and burned on the tip of his tongue.

"Drakken? Is this a joke?" Kim finally asked incredulously.

The blue-skinned man had the courtesy to blush, which seemed to turn his cheeks a darker, grayish purple color. He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

The mad scientist looked worse than they'd last seen him. His usually blue skin looked more grey-ish than blue, and his coal-black hair was messy and hung loosly instead of being tied together at the nape of his neck like they were used to seeing. They were used to seeing the black circles around his eyes, but somehow now, they seemed more prominent, like Drakken hadn't slept all night.

"No, this is not a joke, as much as I might want it to be. God knows that I would only ask for your help, if hell froze over, but I guess they're having snow ball fights right at this moment–"

"Drakken! Get to the point–" Kim snapped, but there was no bite in her words, just irritation at his words.

"Oh, right, sorry."

Drakken's blush returned, suffusing his cheeks in purple gray. "Like I said, I would never ask for your help, ever–" he paused, after seeing Kim's glare, then continued. "–but this time I have no one else to turn to."

Kim sighed and shared a look with Ron, who was looking skeptical himself, but nodded his head, showing his consent. Kim nodded back and said, "Okay, but this better be important. We deal with robberies and kidnappings and disappearances, etc. – the regular work."

Drakken sighed, "I need your help to find someone." When he wasn't forthcoming with any other information, Kim glared at him.

"That's it? Well, who is this person?" she asked.

"Why are you looking for him?" Ron joined the interrogation.

Drakken cleared his throat – again – and made a face. "It's not a 'him'."

"Fine, 'her'. Why are you looking for this woman, whoever she is?" Ron corrected with a roll of his brown eyes.

Drakken glared. "This isn't easy for me, so give me a break," he snapped and continued, "It's Shego, okay, happy? She's missing and I don't know where to find her."

"Uh, try your lair, perhaps," Kim asked. She and Ron shared a smile, as if they were privy to a joke only they knew, but it only made Drakken's glare turn murderous, giving a new meaning to the words 'if-looks-could-kill'.

"You're serious, Drakken? What happened? Did you force your cloning experiments on her, again?" Ron teased and Kim burst out laughing. Drakken grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: 'This isn't worth it', but his glare didn't lessen. Then he got an idea.

"Oh, I am serious, but it's apparent that neither you nor your side-kick boyfriend and his pink rat can't help me. I guess, I'd better find help somewhere else." Drakken was bluffing through his teeth and he hoped his jabs would work. Kim and Ron stopped laughing, the latter exclaiming 'hey', annoyed. Rufus even tried aiming a projectile nacho, covered in cheese at the screen, but Kim dodged it with a scowl.

"You two behave," she warned Rufus and Ron, who looked ready to mimic Rufus. "Now, listen, Drakken, I didn't say I wouldn't help, but is this really urgent? Doesn't Shego go off to somewhere once in a while?"

Drakken sighed, "She does, but this time I know she didn't leave because I annoyed her, which I do often, I admit. The reason she left this time is kinda private, though, so don't ask. I just know that she may not come back this time."

That bad, huh? Kim mussed, surprised. Drakken's tone was too dejected to be an act. She wondered what could have happened between the evil duo of scientist and his side-kick. She sighed heavily.

"Fine, we'll help you find Shego. We'll be at your lair in two hours tops."

Drakken's relief was apparent and he was on the verge of saying 'thank you', but stopped himself and just disconnected the call and Wade popped up back on the screen.

"What do you think guys?" he asked.

"Really weird," Ron said with a grimace. Kim nodded faintly and turned her attention back to Wade. "We'll need a ride."

**X~~~~~X**

**8: 45 AM – Back at Camille's house~~**

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Shego groaned at the loud and cheerful voice, and rolled over on her back. She regreted the move the moment bright sunlight assaulted her still closed eyes, as someone yanked the curtains open. In that moment Shego missed the room she had in the lair. Because there she slept in a room with no windows, and there were no curtains to be yanked open. And no one to do it, either. Still, Shego refused to open eyes even when the light was making her scrunch up her brows in discomfort.

Some relief came to her burning eyes when a shadow was cast upon her by some foreign object. Of course, it wasn't an object, and not foreign at all she found seconds later when she was whacked in the face with a pillow. She gave a loud screech of indignation, as her eyes snapped open and she was instantly wide awake and angry, too.

"Waky, waky, sleepy head," Adrena Lynn sang with a grin, the pillow she used to smack Shego with clutched in her right hand, mirth dancing upon her pale features.

"Ada, if you don't want to get a face-full of plasma, I suggest you leave me alone," Shego said holding back a growl of frustration. Adrena Lynn grinned, which she quickly hid with a mock serious face and raised her hands and waved them in front of her in surrender.

"Okay, okay, but really, it's a lovely morning," she said and Shego gave the sunny weather outside one look before making a face, which Adrena just laughed at. Sighing she stretched, but her mood was close to nil.

"What time is it?" she asked and ended up yawning loudly. Adrena repressed a chuckle and smiled sheepishly, as she said, "Around nine-ish." Shego gave her a look that said: 'What the fuck! Are you serious?'

"And you woke me up this early?" Shego bit out, but there wasn't really any bite in her words, Adrena Lynn noticed.

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "Well, I got bored. Camille's left an hour ago–" Shego threw a pillow at her, which she dodged and continued completely unfazed, "–and won't be back till noon, and I was going to wake you then, but then I thought I'd give you another hour or so of sleep."

"Well, aren't you generous," Shego quipped sarcastically, groaned, fell back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Well, there went her sleep.

"C'mon sweetie, I bet you're hungry," Adrena said like she was a worried mom taking care of her child. Shego gave her an unimpressed stare. She slowly, carefully sat up in bed, and as she swung one leg over the side of the bed, a tingle shot straight through her core, making her grimace.

She was a bit sore from her activities with Drakken about eight hours ago and her body was reminding her of it in a blatant way. She cursed softly under her breath when like flashes of lightning the night came back. Naked. Oh, so naked. Blue skin. Slick bodies. Moving together. Thrusting. Moaning. Sighing. Groaning–

It was inevitable that everything that she was trying to ban from her thoughts was there in the forefront of her mind. Hiding. Waiting her to slip up and take down her walls so they could haunt her every waking moment.

Masochist, a little voice whispered somewhere in the darkest recess of her mind and some part of her agreed. Her nails ripped into the bed sheets, but she hardly noticed. She had to get rid of these thoughts before she went crazy. It was just sex. That's right. Just sex. Just fun. Just–

Adrena brought her out of her thoughts by putting her hands on her shoulders and shaking her firmly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" The worry in Adrena Lynn's voice made her feel guilty, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Adrena Lynn looked like she was going to argue, but then changed her mind. "Alright, if you say so. Go take a shower, then come down to breakfast, okay?"

Shego wanted to say that she wasn't hungry, but after seeing Adrena's stern look, she just nodded and stood up from the bed. Adrena gave her a small smile and left the room. Shego sighed and headed into the bathroom.

After using the loo, Shego stripped off her crumpled black and green uniform, which she had forgotten to take off before falling asleep, and took a long, hot shower. When she was done, she felt like the water had taken away some of the pressure she had been under and she felt lighter somehow. She dried off her body and toweled off her hair of the excess water and riffling through her bag she found a clean change of clothes. She always wore casual clothes at Camille, so she put on a pair of jean shorts and strapless, green top and slipped in a pair of strappy sandals. She brushed out the knots in her still slightly-damp hair and applied black eyeliner.

After she was done, she made her way downstairs for breakfast like Adrena had told her – demanded would be a better way to put it. She really wasn't hungry, but she didn't want to stay in her room, either. She walked through the hallway leading towards the staircase and descended the steps and made her way through the bright living room towards the kitchen.

When she stepped inside the gigantic kitchen with all its appliances she saw Abby, Camille's house helper, who was in the middle of cooking pancakes. They didn't call Abby a maid because she was more than that. Mother figure would be a better way to describe the sweet, sixth-year-old lady. Her gray hair was gathered in a neat bun on top of her head as usual and she wore a black maid's outfit with a crisp, white apron tied around her front.

When Abby spotted Shego standing in the kitchen doorway, she dropped the spatula on one of the marble-topped counters and rushed over to hug Shego. "Shego, dear, how nice to see you again," the old woman exclaimed happily and Shego patted Abby's back gently, but still a bit awkwardly.

"It's nice to see you, too, Abby," Shego greeted back less enthusiastically. When Abby pulled back, her green eyes sparkled joyously.

Normally, Shego would hate a person so cheerful, but Abby was like the grandmother she had never had and she would sooner dance in a pink tutu than admit it to anyone, but she was rather fond of the old woman.

"Are you hungry, deary?" Abby asked, while putting her hands on Shego's waist. "Look at you, you are so thin," she scolded like a worried mother hen. Shego was going to decline, but then again Abby didn't give her a choice and led her over to the breakfast table and set down a big plate of pancakes in front of her, followed by a plate of butter, different jars of jam and pancake syrup.

"Eat up, I can't have you wasting away now can I?" she said and then rushed back to save the next pan from burning, leaving Shego nothing else to do, but to comply.

**A/N: Review.**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners/creators! And I also don't own the name "Matter Cutter" I used for Shego in chapter two! It belongs to **Iapsa**, who came up with it and is also an author of quite a few KP fics! What I do own though is my ideas and any possible OC's I might have in this fic!

**Coward**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Chapter five – At the scene**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drakken's lair~~**

Two hours later, Kim and Ron arrived at Drakken's lair, as promised. It was just as dark and lair-like as they remebered. The two immediately felt uncomfortable. Not only they didn't have to sneak around the lair after a breaking-and-entering and were actually let inside through the front door, but Drakken was actually acting somewhat civil towards his arch enemy and her sidekick boyfriend. Some part of them didn't trust Drakken to not try anything, so they were wary of his behavior.

Rufus had been especially untrusting of Drakken at first, but when Drakken dropped a big bag of chips in front of him, he forgot all about it and the two became best of buddies right away. Ron scowled at his mole rat.

"So, Drakken, why do we need to find Shego again? Is she in trouble?" Kim asked after the three – the chip-eating mole rat including – had settled in the main room of the lair where all kinds of strange machines, large-screen computer monitors and other what not's were situated or just randomly strewn around the room.

Drakken looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly," he hesitated.

"What does that mean?" Ron frowned.

"Drakken, if this is a joke, just say it's so, but don't waste our time," Kim said in exasperation. She could imagine it now: Shego would jump out from some dark nook in the lair and scare the crap out of them and it would just be a stupid, immature joke the two came up with for a laugh at their enemy's expense.

"It's not a joke!" Drakken snapped. "It's just hard to explain, okay?"

Now Kim and Ron were intrigued. They wondered what could have happened between the two that could make Drakken so tense. It was definitely something out of the usual. Rufus was already halfway through the bag of chips and had very much devoted his attention on munching on the cream and onion flavored goodies. Plus, he couldn't hear anything through his loud crunching, anyway.

"Well, try to explain because Ron and I don't have all day," Kim said impatiently.

After about five minutes of debating whether to tell them or not Drakken launched into an explanation. It didn't take him that long to explain to his arch enemy and her boyfriend what had happened early that morning. He spared them the juicy details, though.

"So let me get this straight: you had sex with Shego?" Ron said after Drakken had told them what had transpired and that Shego had left and he didn't know where to look for her and he was hoping that Kim Possible could help him. Drakken gave him an annoyed look.

"Watch your tongue Stoppable! It's none of your business. I don't ask you how often you screw your girlfriend, now do I." Kim went beat red and huffed indignantly. "How did I get involved?" she muttered to herself, as the two continued to argue.

"Now who's being nosy, huh?" Ron mocked and Drakken glared. "Besides, no offence, but I thought you were gay," he added and guffawed at Drakken's purple face. Kim stifled a laugh herself.

"Gay?" Drakken exclaimed. "Why would you?–"

"Well, Shego's hot–" Kim hit Ron on the arm, hard, and huffed. "–But you never ever made a move on her before–"

"Maybe because she would have his balls, if he did–" Kim volunteered off handedly.

"–And, frankly, was there any other woman in your life, except that DNAmy woman? She was a nut-case, anyway, and you used her only for another one of your take-over-the-world scheme."

Drakken looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. "How can you assume I'm gay from that bullshit observation? I am Not GAY!" he screeched.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kim snapped. "We now know, you're not gay, Drakken. Now, I think you might be exaggerating all of this. I'm sure Shego will come back eventually," she reassured, but Drakken only looked dejected.

"No, wait, you have to help me! Please?" Drakken pleaded.

Kim and Ron shared a look. Had they heard right? Had Drakken said the 'P' word? An ice age had just started in hell, they were sure.

"I know, I'll pay you," Drakken suggested hopefully.

Ron looked eager, while Kim looked revolted. "No, keep your money." Kim had never taken money from anyone she helped and she wasn't about to start. Not even if the person was her arch enemy. "Fine, we'll help you find your wayward sidekick, but then again, you have to accept the fact that she might not want to come back."

Drakken looked resigned. "If she doesn't, I guess I'll have to deal with that. I just want to know that she's okay."

Kim suddenly felt bad for her arch enemy. She still thought that there was a possibility that Shego would come back. Maybe she regreted what happened with Drakken and had to leave for a while and wait till things settled. Drakken was her boss after all. She probably didn't want to face the possible awkwardness of the morning after. But Kim decided to humor Drakken. It wasn't every day that your enemy asked for your help.

Besides, she had never thought Drakken was capable of caring about another person, but he obviously cared about Shego. She was sure they would find her soon and then Drakken would go back to hating her and Ron's guts. The end. How hard could it be to find her, right?

"I never thought I would say this, but this is a new side of you that you should explore, Drakken," Kim suggested after the momentary pause after Drakken's last admission. Drakken gave her a confused look.

"What side?" Ron asked before Drakken could. Kim rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ron was so clueless, but she still loved him, anyway.

"This softer, kinder, caring side," she pointed out and Drakken looked horrified. Ron guffawed. Kim had to admit, it was funny to see Drakken so loosened up. He was always so rule-the-world obsessed.

"You're wrong Kim Possible. I'm a mad scientist, bent on taking over the world–" Drakken was saying, but was interrupted.

"Well, I think you should put that plan on pause–" Kim suggested.

"If you ever mention this to anyone–" Drakken threatened, but Kim laughed.

"Don't worry, this will never leave this room," she promised.

Ron looked annoyed. "Aww, Kim. This could be the story of the year!"

Drakken grumbled something under his breath. Who knew he could actually talk to his enemy. It was almost surreal. But some part of him didn't regret getting help from the world-saving heroin. He knew that Kim Possible was one of the only people he could actually trust with something like this. She was a do-gooder.

The next two hours were spent discussing the possible places Shego could have gone off to or people she might have gone to. Drakken suggested she could be with his cousin, Motor Ed, though, he hoped that wasn't true. He couldn't take the thought of Shego with another man, even if it was his annoying cousin. He knew for sure that Motor Ed had a thing for Shego.

Kim suggested they check out all the places and people, so Motor Ed, who surprisingly wasn't in a prison for once, was left on the list. Next came Senor Senior Junior and even her brothers of Team Go were included.

Drakken wanted the search to start immediately, but Kim pointed out that she and Ron had a life too, so the search would be started the next day and they'd start by checking out the villain scene. They needed to find out if any of the villains had seen Shego. Drakken had no other choice but to agree.

After the two world savers left, he decided to start the search on his own. He checked out his whole lair, looking for clues. He found out one of the planes was missing. That left him no doubt how Shego had left. Now only he had to find the plane and he was sure he would find Shego as well.

**X~~~~~X**

**Back at Camille's house~~**

It was only lunch time, but Shego was already bored. She didn't feel like going outside by the pool like Abby had suggested she do after she finished her breakfast. The old woman was insistent, but Shego's mood was more gloom than anything else and she, at the time, thought it would be better for her to spend the rest of the morning cooped up in her room. To brood alone, so to say.

Now, she had nothing to do, but to stare blankly at the four aquamarine colored walls surrounding her. She'd closed the curtains because the sun was hurting her eyes and frankly, she didn't feel like basking in the sun. That was reserved for people who actually had a good mood to begin with.

She was about to sink deeper into despair, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She sighed in relief. She would never admit it to whoever was behind the door, or even to herself, but they had saved her from falling into a catatonic state.

"Shego, sweetie, it's Adrena. May I come in?" came the voice of Adrena Lynn from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Shego called.

The door opened – more like swung open – and Adrena Lynn skipped inside, clad only in a bikini of purple and yellow. "Abby told me you wouldn't leave your room. What's the matter? I know it's not my business or anything and of course you can always throw me out of your room if you want to, but I think I have given you enough time to rethink your plans of brooding the day away in your room–" Adrena Lynn giggled at Shego's wide eyed, shocked face. "–and come outside with me."

"Adrena Lynn–" Shego started to say.

"Don't you 'Adrena Lynn' me, honey! Have you looked in the mirror? You're so pale and you have bags the size of the Grand Canyon under your eyes."

Shego glared, but Adrena Lynn was already rummaging through her bag, Shego had carelessly thrown in the corner of the room. "You did bring a bathing suit, right?"If not, I'm sure Camille has some lying around that might fit you. None of mine will. You're curvier and you have bigger boobs," Adrena continued to ramble, mostly to fill the silence.

Shego smirked a bit and rolled her eyes at Adrena Lynn's comment about her figure and her breasts.

"Found one!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed. "No, wait, I found two, you pick," she said and held up a one-piece bathing suit in all black and a bikini in green with black trimming. Adrena Lynn waited patiently for Shego to get off the bed, but she stayed in the same position as before, sitting on a pillow with her back propped against the headboard and her legs stretched out in front of her on the bed.

"Now, Ms Broody pants, get out of those clothes and put this on," she said, putting the bikini on the bed. "Don't make me do it for you," she warned.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Why would I go outside?"

It was a rhetorical question. Adrena Lynn scowled. "Listen, Ms Go–" Shego shot her a dirty look Adrena Lynn ignored. "–I understand a persons need to self-pity, but this is going too far. You're going outside by the pool and I don't care if I have to carry you or throw you out the window, but one way or another, you'll be down by the pool. Is that clear?"

After Shego nodded – reluctantly – Adrena smiled. "Okay, see you in five." She skipped towards the door, but then paused just outside the door. "And remember what I said. Five minutes."

Shego grumbled to herself after Adrena Lynn left, but did as her pushy friend told her. Adrena Lynn could be pretty scary and she obviously knew it too well. After she stripped off her top and jeans, along with her underwear, she put on the bikini. After grabbing a towel she made her way down to the pool. Let the torture begin.

**X~~~~~X**

"I thought you'd be late. One more minute and I would have gone to get you," Adrena Lynn said as soon as she saw Shego. She watched in amusement as Shego stepped outside into the sun. It was like she was afraid the sun rays would burn her like if she were a vampire. Or maybe she would shine like one of those sparkle-like-diamonds kind. Adrena Lynn snickered to herself. She was sure Shego wouldn't get the pun, so she kept it to herself.

"C'mon, Green Sparks, it'll be dark by the time you get here." Shego grumbled to herself and Adrena did a little victory dance.

Ten minutes later, the two friends were situated by the pool under a big, yellow umbrella lying on white, cushioned deck-chairs. "The sun feels nice. Doesn't this feel nice, Shego?" Adrena Lynn asked her eyes closed as she reclined on the chair, completely comfortable.

"Sure," Shego mumbled. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She had put on some sunscreen and the shadow their umbrella cast upon her set Shego at ease. She felt like she could fall asleep, but then again Adrena Lynn kept talking to her almost to the point of being annoying. Abby brought them ice cold lemonade and an assortment of finger sandwiches since both girls had declined lunch.

Shego and Adrena Lynn spent the next two and a half hours doing nothing but lounging in the sun, until Camille arrived looking like she'd stepped out of the latest fashion magazine. The woman lived for fashion and expensive and glamorous jewelry.

"Hey, what's up, you two?" she asked as she joined the two on one of the deck-chairs.

Adrena Lynn grinned. "I got grumpy-pants here to come outside."

Shego rolled her eyes. "I would have left my room eventually when I got bored," she retorted not admitting how right Adrena Lynn actually was.

"So," Camille started, "when are you gonna tell us what happened with you and Drakken?"

Shego sighed inwardly, having anticipated the question. Adrena Lynn had displayed open curiosity before, but had not pressured her to say anything. Now that Camille was there, Shego knew she had to tell them everything. So she did.

She told them how she'd slept with Drakken after he told her he had feeling for her. Now, she could only describe it as a mercy fuck, but then again, she probably would have slept with him anyway, even if he hadn't told her how he felt. It was pure physical attraction fueled by her desire to make him happy, which in turn was fueled by her fondness for him.

When Adrena Lynn suggested she might have felt the same way, but Shego was on the offensive immediately. There was no way she loved Drakken back. She said the same to Adrena Lynn and Camille, but she had a sneaking feeling they didn't believe her.

"Oh, please, Shego, if that's true then why didn't you sleep with Junior? You didn't have feelings for him either. You had the chance that one time, which you didn't take and now you go and sleep with your boss," Camille tsked.

"You promised never to mention that ever again," she accused. Camille shrugged.

"Wait, you and Junior? Senor Senior Junior?" Adrena Lynn asked.

"Don't, Cam," Shego warned, but Camille ignored her.

"You didn't know?" When Adrena shook her head and Camille continued. "Last year, Senor Senior Senior, threw a birthday party for his son and he invited his closest villain friends. Shego was there, too," Camille explained and Adrena Lynn nodded.

"No wonder I didn't know about this. I wasn't invited," she grumbled.

Shego huffed. "I didn't want to go to that party, but you dragged me there."

Camille smirked, "Yeah, and then you started drinking and got frisky with Junior."

"Like you so kindly pointed out, I was drinking. As a matter of fact, I believe I got shit-faced drunk, since I didn't remember much of what happened."

"Well, good for you, but most of the villains there didn't."

"Wow, Ms Go, who knew you actually knew how to have fun," Adrena Lynn teased. Shego grumbled expletives under her breath.

"So, how far did you go with Junior, if you don't mind me asking?" Adrena Lynn asked.

Camille answered for her, "Oh, not farther than second base, I'm sure, trust me," Camille laughed, "Junior took our inebriated Shego upstairs to his room, then five minutes later," she paused for effect, "then suddenly: BOOM! Junior came running down the stairs screaming that Shego threatened to use her plasma hands on his 'unmentionables', if he ever tried to go to third base with her!"

The two friends cracked up in laughter, mostly at the mental image, while Shego tried to remember something that had happened a year ago. What she did remember was getting drunk and then there were hazy moments of kissing Junior, but that was it. The next morning she woke up at Camille's – her friend had obviously helped to get her there since she didn't remember that either – with a massive hangover. Camille had filled her in on what happened the same afternoon when she came down for lunch. Shego had made Camille swear she wouldn't tell Adrena Lynn, but now she had to relive the embarrassment a second time.

Seeing the expression on Shego's face, Camille smiled. "Oh, lighten up." Then the smile turned devious, which was never good. Shego braced herself. "Okay, enough about Junior. Now tell us about Drakken."

"Yeah, we want all the juicy details," Adrena Lynn gushed.

"Was it good?"

"Did you, you know, come?"

"How many times?"

Shego scowled and turned her head away from her two friends, only so they wouldn't see her slightly flushed cheeks.

"How's that relevant?" she said in annoyance. She hoped her cheeks were back to normal.

"Shego, were you even listening? It's not so much as it's relevant as we'd really like to know what your blue-skinned boss-man is like in bed," Adrena Lynn exclaimed.

"That's not relevant," Shego snapped the blush returning.

"Oh, c'mon, we always spill our juicy details, now it's your turn–" Camille pointed out.

"Which, by the way, I don't ask you to," Shego interrupted.

"Tell. Tell. Tell. Tell–" Camille and Adrena Lynn chanted and Shego gritted her teeth.

After the fifteenth 'tell', Shego gave in. "Fine, but only to shut you up." She braced herself, but this time for another reason. "It was good, okay? Great actually," she admitted and Camille and Adrena whooped.

"And?" Camille prompted.

"Which part of 'great' did you not understand?" Shego huffed.

"Oh, c'mon!" Adrena Lynn complained. "Did you–"

"Yes, twice actually."

"Woo hoo!" Camille and Adrena Lynn squalled and high fived. Shego rolled her eyes.

After Camille and Adrena were done gushing, Camille went inside to change clothes, while Shego and Adrena Lynn decided to take a dip in the pool. Shego actually felt better after their talk.

Shego had always had only guy as friends, mostly because she never could make friends with women. It was probably because she had been an only girl among four boys when growing up. But she'd gotten lucky with Camille and Adrena Lynn. The three had been best of friends for a couple of years now and in this situation, she was in now, she was happy she had them.

.

.

.

**A/N: Finally, another chapter! Sorry for taking so long, but I'm updating another story at the same time and then there are four more I need to finish, so the updates may not come as soon, but I'll try to update this story regularly from now on! Thank to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it! As usual, reviews make my day! C:**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


End file.
